Drama,Lies,Maby Sex
by GlindaDesux3
Summary: This happens the year after the movie.My cousin's story. Couples are messed up...R&R PLEASE!It's probaly gonna be a Troyella!Better than sounds!
1. What is going on?

**Drama...**

It was a sunny afternoon in Alberquerque. Miss Darbus was talking sbout cell phones while Gabby was doodling. Sharpay raised her hand and said "Miss Darbus, if cell phones are so bad why do you own one??". Everyone "ooohed" her remark. Sharpay blushed and added "just saying...". Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled, he turned his head. He was mad at her because she tryed to make Gabby against him. Him and Gabby are now dating. School finished quick that day.

**Later that night...**

Sharpay was sitting in her room going on the internet for the Alberquerque chat room. She found it. In her head she was thinking "_Troy come's on here...maby I can get him to come and talk to me!! _"

**SharpayDrama87 has joined the chat room.**

**SharpayDrama87 says: **Hi everybody!

**Singer/BasketballGuy says: **hi...

**GabbyLuvsTroy says: **Hey Shar and Troy

**SmartGurl86 says: **Hello??I'm here too you know!!

**SharpayDrama87 says: **Oh no it's YOU!!!:...

**SmartGurl86 says: **Shar get over it!!! Just because Chad likes me:D!!Ha ha you SUCK!!

**DramaGuy87 has joined the chat room.**

**SharpayDrama87 says: **Hey Ryan...

**DramaGuy87 says: **What is up with you Shar?? You are NEVER this nice...

**SharpayDrama87 says: **Yeah right Ryan... so Gabby what has been going on??

**GabbyLuvsTroy says: **Sharpay wanna go hang out??

**SharpayDrama87 says: **SURE!!!

**GabbyLuvsTroy has left the chat room.**

**SharpayDrama87 has left the chat room.**

20 minutes later. Sharpay hears a knock. It's Gabby she is crying. "What's wrong??" while thinking "_Maby Troy dumped her...YAY!!!!!WHOO HOO!!!_" Gabby replied "My mom...she is...PREGNAT"

"WHAT??" said Sharpay. Gabby ran from Sharpays house straight to Troy's. Troy and her talked,talked and talked. Gabby went home feeling much better. She wrote in her diary "_Dear Diary, today was a blast. Not amazing but Troy finally is commited to doing Romeo and Juliet for english class._ "

Troy was walking down the street when he seen Ryan and Sharpay's house. Since he was kinda friends with Ryan he went for a visit. Him and Ryan went to his room to work on homework. Troy had to go to the bathroom. When he arrived at the door there was someone in there so he waited by the door. Five minutes later Sharpay walked out in a bathrobe and a green mask on with her hair in a towel. She seen Troy and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???OH MY GOSH...AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!". Troy looked at her and started laughing. He went bathroom and told Ryan his experience. Ryan got a call from his girlfriend Kelsi., so Troy left the room. He heard Sharpay singing so he koncked. She said "Come In". She was in her fluffy pink pajamas and brushing her blonde hair. She turned and seen troy. She frowned. He turned out and sat on the bench in the hallway. Sharpay walked out and started talking to Troy. She said "Troy, you know how much I have liked you since kindergarden.", he nodded. "Troy, Gabby has liked you since last year but me kindergarden. Troy...love me too!!!!I'm dying here save me!!Just prove to me that you love me too. That's all!!." ."Sorry Shar, I love Gabby.""ONE NIGHT TROY ONE NIGHT PLEASE" said Sharpay in a whiney screamy tone. Mr. Evans even looked out of his bedroom door. Ryan came out of his roomTroy stood up and walked ot his room. Sharpay was FURIOUS. "_He likes my BROTHER RYAN more than me. I hate this". _There was a rain storm so Troy had to stay the night. He called Gabby to tell her "Hi Troy! Hi Gabby, I have to stay at Ryan's tonight so I will see you in the morning. Okay Byr Love you" she hung up. Troy hung up too. He felt someone watching him. He didn't realise Sharpay was standing in the doorway glaring at him. That night Sharpay snook out of bed and went to the spare room where Troy was sleeping. She was staring at him. He woke up and turned to see her. She jumped but then had an evil plan. An evil smile spread on her face. Troy gave he a weird look and put the blanket over his head hoping she would leave. No luck.

Troy fell asleep to find out what the nigt awaits...,

_**END OF CHAPTER 1.**_


	2. The Truth With Troy

Desclaimer:I do not own HSM or any of the people.

**At Gabby's House That Night.**

Gabby was wiping tears away and stared at her phone waiting for another phone call. At about midnight she decided to give up. She had spent the night dreaming of Troy.

_Dream:_

_Her and Troy dancing. She is a Wedding Gown he Tuxedo. Sharpay storms throught with a grinn. She danced with Chad pretending to like him. Gabby danced with a smile._

**Sharpay's House:**

Sharpay stood there, still staring. When Troy was FINALLY asleep she walked to her room to change in a "better" outfit. She snuck up to Troy.Sleeping still.

She got mad. She said in a sweet voice "Troy deary it's um..Gabby I came uh early."

Troy still snoring. Sharpay got an idea. She got her cute fluffy boa and wrapped it around him. He woke up and coulnd't resit he was kinda tired of Gabby being such a "mommy's girl". He kissed her, she kissed back. He took off her shit she took off his. "_Now were getting somewhere_" Sharpay thought. She closed her eyes and then opened them to find the door wide open."_Uh-Oh..._" she said "Be right back" in a seductive voice. Troy smiled but felt bad. He coulnd't get Gabby picture out of his head. Sharpay came back with a pickle(yum...oh sorry lost track). This time she closed the door. Troy looked at her. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was in a pink bra and had a pink miniskirt on. He leaned his head on his pillow and turned on his side. Sharpay came beside him and said "What's wrong??My parent's don't care!!!" "It's not that it's Gabby..." Troy replied. Sharpay got mad so she took off her miniskirt to reveal a matching Bra and underwear set. Troy looked at her weird and she said while rolling her eyes "They were half off.".Troy decided to accept that if he wanted to be "cool" he had to do it. He kissed Sharpay on the lips, she surprisingly (yeah right) kissed back. They had lot's and lot's of sex (Don't wanna type it all...). At the end they were both naked(eww Zac Efron...sorry!!). Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled she thought in her head "_Maby he thinks I am more EXPERIENCED than that slut Gabriella Montez..._".

The Next Day:

Troy arrived at Gabby's house at six a.m. She was already sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching t.v. Troy knocked, Gabby got butterfly's and opened the door. He was there. He kissed her she kissed back. They walked hand in hand to the dining room. Troy sat. He was tired of last night. Gabby looked at him he noticed her and gave her another kiss. Gabby asked if he wanted to go upstairs. he agreed. Gabby sat on her bed. Troy came beside her. They made out for ten minutes. Then he stopped thinking he was cheating on Sharpay then he realised "_I'm not even dating Sharpay!!!!_". Gabby realised soemthing was wrong so she asked "How was last night??Did Sharpay bother you at all??" Troy got a flashback of last night all the sweating and sex. Gabby looked up and said "Troy awnser my question...Please??". Troy said "No. Sharpay didn't bother me much" "_except the sex..._". Gabby was happy her boyfriend wasn't cheating on her.

Sharpay's house:

"How was last night?" said Ryan with an evil grin. "_He knows...SHIT...i'm done for_".

Sharpay replied with smile saying "What do you mean??My dream was great if that's what you mean.". Ryan thought she knew he had went in her room and broke her Troy picture looking for the phone. Sharpay wanted more sex...more and more sex!! "_URGH _"

she thought peacefully. Sharpay walked to her dad's room. She knocked three times and waited. Her dad awnsered "Come in". Sharpay walked to her dad and said in whiney tone "Daddy...Can I have $250.PLEASE!!!". "Yes fine go ahead." replied her father without even looking up. Sharpay walked to Troy's house when it started snowing. "_What is the cold white stuff??AHHH It's on my clothes!!!..._". Sharpay knocked on Troy's front door. His dad awnsered. "Is Troy here??" she said. "No" replied Coach Bolton."He's at Gabby's". "Oh" said Sharpay.

Gabby's House:

Gabby stared in Troy's blue eye's. She remembered "Romeo and Juliette" she said in a loud voice. Troy looked at her and said "Maby we should practice..." Gabby nodded slowly hoping it would not lead to sex. She wasn't prepared. Troy and her practised their line's all day when at about noon, Gabby said "Wanna go out to lunch??" "Sure" replied Troy. The got in Gabby's blue punch bugie. Troy drove to a small restaraunt called "Le ReStO". They ate quietly. Toy wanted to tell Gabby he loved Sharpay more. Gabby wanted to tell him that she just wasn't ready for anything too serious. The only ate.

Troy's House:

Troy looked at his messages.

**One New Message:**

**Sharpay Evans.**

**Hey Troy could we have another you know last night...Look Troy I love you you love me...more sex is the cure!**

**End of Messages.**

Troy stared at his phone. He smiled and dialed Sharpay's number.

785-2264(made up number...I think)

**Hello?**

**Hi Shar it's me Troy**

**Oh goody...about that if you don't that's fine**

**No.No.No I want to that's why I called**

**Oh...really?**

**Yes. Where?**

**Um...My house Ryan is going to Kelsis and my parents are on a business trip.**

**Okay I will be there by 10.**

**Love you**

**love you too...**

"_Did I just tell Sharpay I loved her too??...Guess I did..._"

End Of Chapter two

I promise more later pleae review and tell me what you think.

Oh and when there is like () it means it's me not the story. If you want more Troyella or Troypay just tell me. If anyone wants the uncut version e-mail me at 


	3. Trouble With Friends

**That Night:**

At about 9:56 Troy couldn't wait. He walked down to Sharpay's house. She awnsered "Hi Troy!" she said in a suprised tone of voice. "Hi Shar...Want to just get this done with" Sharpay looked at him and said "Troy, this will need time...I don't even know if you want to!! It looks as if you want to be somewhere else. Do you?". Troy loked at her and said "No, I want to." while thinking "_Gabby...I love her but, Sharpay she's more adult. We are 17_". Sharpay brought Troy to her room. They started making out. Troy leaned her on her bed, she fell on her bed Troy went with her. He was on top of her and she started kissing his neck. She was smiling. Troy was enjoying this. He kissed Sharpay. She giggled. Sharpay took off his shirt and Troy took off hers. She giggled as he breathed on her neck. Sharpay put her fingers on her back and kissed his forehead. Troy started undoing her bra when his phone rang. He awnsered:

**Hello?**

**Hi Troy, It's Gabby.**

**Hi it's great you called I've been meaning to talk to you.**

**Really?About what?**

**Um I don't wanna talk right now i'm busy.**

**Tomorrow at 8:30, come over.**

**Okay.**

**I Love You Troy.**

**I Love you too Gabby...Bye.**

**Bye.**

Sharpay grabbed his neck and said "Who was on the phone?". Troy replied "Gabriella.".

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Then she kissed his neck. Troy started to undo her bra when Sharpay's phone rang.

**Hello?**

**Hi Sharpay, It's Ryan.**

**Hi...**

**I'm coming home now so unlock the door.**

**Really?**

**Yes**

**Okay Bye**

**Bye**

Sharpay hung up. She said to Troy "Shoot". "What?" replied Troy. "Ryan is coming with Kelsi"."Oh". Troy put on a bathrobe and went to the bathroom. Ryan came in with Kelsi. They went in Ryan's room. Let's just say Sharpay heard other noises that night.

**At Gabby's:**

**GabbyLuvsTroy has entered the chat room.**

**SmartGurl86 says: Hi Gabby...Why arn't you with Troy tonight??**

**GabbyLuvsTroy says: He is "busy" I wonder with what.**

**SmartGurl86 says: Funny...Sharpay hasn't been on all day**

**GabbyLuvsTroy says: She told me she had plans with someone tonight.Got to go Bye**

**SmartGurl86 says: bye**

**GabbyLuvsTroy has left the conversation.**

Gabby looked at the bracelet Troy gave her. She was thinking "_Does he still love me?_"

Gabby went to talk to her mom. Her mom was drinking some milk and holding her stomach. "Mom, Can we talk?". "Sure, Honey. What's up?". "Well Troy hasn't been talking and he is like never with me anymore."."Honey, you are probaly overracting. I thought your father was cheating on me" "Was He?" "At First but he was honest and he told me he loved me"."That's Great Mom...Thanks".

At Sharpay's House:

Sharpay was laying on her bed with Troy next to her. Ryan was enjoying Kelsi (get it).

Troy put his arm on Sharpay and hugged her. Troy kissed her and she kissed bak. Soon enough they were making out. Sharpay on top. They had some more sex.

Gabby's House Next Morning:

At 8:30 a.m Troy went to Gabby's. When he seen her he kissed her. They went upstairs. Gabby looked at Troy and said "What did you want to talk about?" with a worried look. "Um," Troy said. Troy looked at her. He seen she was worried. He put his arm around her and kissed her. She was thrilled so she wrapped he hands around his neck and kissed him back. He pushed her on her bed and went on top of her. They were making out. She started pulling at his shirt. He stopped kissing her and looked around. He got up and closed the door. Gabby said "I don't know if this right Troy." "Gabby, you don't need to worry! It's fine.". Gabby sat up and tugged at Troy's shirt. "Come kiss me Troy". He kissed her. Gabby and Troy walked to town. It was still snowing. He was holding her waist. They walked pass Sharpay's house. She was in the window. She waved. "_Sharpay..._" Troy thought. Gabby seen Sharpay. She kissed him. He kissed back. Sharpay's smile turned into a frown. She glared at Gabriella."_What a slut..._" Sharpay said in her head...

_**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!**_

PLEASE R&R

Desclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of it's characters. I am simply a fan.

A/N: I need at least 4 reviews to continue.


	4. Troy wants what?

Later that night.

Sharpat stared at her computer screen.

**SharpayDrama87 has entered the conversation.**

**GabbyLuvsTroy(W/ Troy right now) says: Hey Shar.**

**SharpayDrama87 says: Hi Troy and Gabby**

**GabbyLuvsTroy(W/ Troy right now) says: Sorry Sharpay we go t o go.**

**GabbyLuvsTroy(W/ Troy right now) has left the conversation.**

"_Grrrr..._" thought Sharpay. She flicked her blonde hair over one shoulder and grabbed her book. She read two words then got a phone call:

**Hello?**

**Hi It's Me Troy.**

**Oh, Hi arn't you with Gabby tonight** she said while folding he arms around her chest.

**Shar...**

**What?**

**Nothing...I just thought we could maby go...**

**To the dumps?**

**No the next step**

**What do you mean??**

**I mean more than just the usal sex..**

**Troy?**

**Bye**

He hung up. Sharpay stood there in shock. "_What just happend??Oh well I'm EXCITED!!!_"

A/N:  I wont be uploading for a while. Sorry guys. Annyways people please Vote

A: Troyella( i want it to be lol)

B: Trypay

C: Rypay

D: Chadpay

So far here are the pairings : Troyella,Chaylor and Troypay

what a cheater.


	5. Troyella!

That night Sharpay waited for Troy. Nothing. Shae started getting mad and frustrated. She called him. No awnser. She was so mad that she stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth.

**At Gabby's:**

Gabriella sat on her bed. Troy was still in the bathroom. He came out and hugged Gabby. She smiled at the thought of Troy. Later Troy completly forgot about Sharpay. Gabby was having a blast, Gabby had invited Kelsi,Maya(made up) and Taylor over. Troy invited Chad,Ryan and Jason. They all played Twister,ate junk food and watched Horror Films. Soon enough it was midnight. Everyone was asleep but Troy and Gabby. Troy held her hand. He picked her up and brought her to her room. She giggled. He placed her on her bed and tickled her gently. Gabby's parents were out of town so it was only Gabby, Troy and all their friends who were asleep. Her and Troy kissed. Yup they started making out. He started pulling up her shirt. She grabbed his hands and said "Troy?Are you sure we arn't moving too fast?" Troy smiled and replied "Gabby No way! We love each other!!". Gabby smiled and grabbed his neck. They mde out some more. Gabby kept opening her mouth to allow Troy's tongue to enter. Now he started pulling up her shirt. They stopped kissing and allowed him to finish taking off her shirt. She took off his. Troy was on top and had his arms on both sides of her head. He kissed her again. He stated unbotting her bra. She didn't stop him. Her bra was now off. He sucked on her boob for a bit then she undid his pants. She pulled down his pants and then threw them on the floor next to her shirt. Troy went bathroom and got undressed completly. He asked her to join him in the shower. She nodded. They went in the shower.(Yeah um you can kinda tell what happend in there LOL)

Diclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of it's charaxters (except Maya) I am simply a fan (More like #1)

My story is gonna be a Troyella sorry ppls who wanted Troypays


	6. UhOh!

The next day Gabby woke up early. Her hair was wet from the "shower". She felt sick to her stomach. She woke up Troy and told him. They wrote a mote to their friends saying they were gone out for a while. Troy and Gabby held hands as they talked about the night before. Gabby went to the pharmacy to get her allergy pill. When she was going through the aisles she saw a pregancy test. She tought "_Maby..._". She grabbed one and put it in her cart. Troy went to sit on a bench outside. Gabby paid. She ran up to Troy, he kissed her. They walked home together. Gabby ran to the bathroom. She took the test it said :...

**Sharpay's House The Night before:**

Sharpay sat on her bed. She kept looking at her phone. Nothing! Nada! She grabbed a vibrator and threw it out the window. She started kicking around her room and screaming.

Ryan came in and asked what was wrong. She looked at him and got a evil grinn on. Sharpay jumped up and started making out with her brother. She stopped and Ryan yelled at her. She started to cry. Ryan hugged her and said "Shar! I am your brother not some sex toy you can use when Troy ditches you!!!". She cried even more and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
